Angel of Rabona
by wulfenheim
Summary: Sanguinius' gestation capsule did not land on Baal. Instead, it landed in a world filled with monsters.


AN: The Story Begins at roughly 600 years before the canon events of Claymore.

The Angel of Rabona

Chapter 1 :

The Emperor's children had been scattered across the Galaxy by the ruinous forces. Thrown into the ever twisted and chaotic immaterium, the 20 Primarchs were scattered. Each of them was sent into random worlds where they couldn't possibly pose a threat to the forces of chaos. Among them, was a Primarch who held so much potential, that the 4 Chaos Gods and sent him away into an unknown human world in the unexplored fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy. There he would be imprisoned, never to be found by the Emperor.

()

Red and black streams of warp energy had manifested themselves in the night sky just above the Holy City of Rabona. Dark bolts of energy formed a spectacular show of chaos up above the night sky. Finally, the sky itslef seemed to have ripped open and a white object was spewed forth from the swirling vortex of dark energy.

A crater formed at the center of the city. Smoke and dust surrounded the object in such a way that no one could see beyond the thick cloud of dust. With the populace's focus completely on the faint white silhouette behind the dust cloud, no one noticed the swirling mass of energy up above the clouds had disappeared.

The dust cloud finally dissipated to reveal a sight that would only cause most of the civilian populace to become religious fanatics. In the middle of the crater, was a silver capsule-like object that glowed with seemingly divine light, but the most striking thing was the what was inside the object. A baby, a newborn baby, was lying inside the capsule. This in itself was already very strange.

A silver capsule that radiated divine light falling from the heavens with a baby inside, would already cause the masses to turn to religious or supernatural beliefs to help explain the phenomenon.

Small vestigial wings, akin to those of an angel, protruded from the baby's back. The child's shining blonde hair added to his appearance as an angel sent by god to watch over mankind.

()

By decree of the Elders of Rabona, the event was to be kept a secret from the outside. With the religious fanatics piling up within the city, the child was worshipped as a god within the city. Some even believed that the child was god himself in human form. Though this claim was quickly dismissed by the Church of Rabona, it still hinted at the possibility that the child could possibly be the reincarnation of god. After all, only those who dwelled among gods or those who were gods themselves, had such magnificent wings.

Even with the decree of the Elders of Rabona, whispers started spreading around other cities. Whispers of an angel who fell from the sky in a violent torrent of magnificent energies. Soon, these whispers turned into rumors, and these rumors were eventually heard by the organization.

()

"This 'Angel' they speak of..." Rubel began speaking. Currently, the organization's leaders were all gathered in a single room, discussing about the current events and status of their experiments. "I think it's related to that burst of Youki the warriors felt a week ago..."

"...Do you have anything to show or tell us that might lead us to the same conclusion?" Dae asked.

"Unfortunately, this is just a hunch" Rubel answered with the same smirk that he always had on his face.

"Then we shall not speak of this matter again until further evidence has been uncovered"

()

In just a single year, the child had grown up to 2 meter tall man. His intellegence and physical prowess was beyond anything humans could do. His wings had matured and have gained the strength to bear him aloft high up in the air above Rabona.

Since the time he could understand language, which was approximately 5 hours after he was recovered, the child had been taught everything that could be taught by the church of Rabona. Math, Science, Arts and Combat. He absorbed all of these like a sponge. The greatest scholars and the grandest of warriors were his teachers.

In just a year, the child had grown to become a true Angel. Both in mind and in body.

He held the power, control and the patience of a true warrior. The intellegence, knowledge and wisdom of a scholar. The the face, mind and body of being who was sculpted to perfection by non other than god himself.

Now, the Angel stood atop the tallest tower of the tallest church of Rabona, ever so vigilant, his gaze passing through every nook and corner within the city. His long blonde hair waved with the wind as the breeze gently slammed against his face. His majestic white wings were spread out, ready to send him to the place where he is needed. His armour, made by the most skillfull of all craftsmen in all the land, gleamed with golden and silver light. He was the beacon of hope and courage for the people of Rabona. He was their protector from the demons who dare to attack them.

Ever since he had learned of these hideous beasts, the people call Yoma, he had been actively hunting any of them who had gotten too close to the borders of Rabona. These beasts were nothing to him, mere weaklings who think they could challenge the strength of an Angel. His power was such that he could crush massive boulders with the blade of his hand, and singlehandedly destroy entire groups of Yoma without using any weapon to aid him. Indeed, these beasts were absolutely nothing to him.

Even those who call themselves awakened beings were no match for him. Though a vast majority of his encounters with these 'greater Yoma' always ended with a victory for him, but an escape for the awakened one. Cowards, that's what they are in his eyes. Cowards and weaklings, at least the weak Yoma had enough courage to face him despite their apparent lack of strength.

The priests and scholars had warned him about the ones who are called Claymores, or 'The SIlver Eyes Witches' as the populace calls them. They all told him that these beings were once humans, but they abandoned their humanity for power to kill the Yoma. Honestly, the Angel was confused as to why the people were afraid of them. True, they were dangerous and powerful, and they had given up their humanity. But they did so in order to protect humans. If anything, they should be treated as heroes, not as demons.

The Angel sighed, at least there weren't any Yoma within the city.

Over the years, the people of Rabona had given him the name of Sanguinius, from where they got this name, he did not wish to know nor did he care. It was also very annoying when women would throw themselves at him, left and right whenever they got the chance. Children flocked around him whenever he walked the streets, asking him questions and some just wanted to be in his presence, this he did not mind at all.

()

"It seems that all the Yoma around the territory of Rabona, are being massacred by an unknown entity" Rubel began, still with his trademark smirk. "Awakened beings have been sighted running away from Rabona. Each of them looked as if they had been through a fight for their lives, and barely survived the encounter"

"Whatever did this, was apparently a singular entity" Rubel continued. "All the awakened beings who were caught trying to flee from Rabona, all babbled about an entity who's power is unmatched by any warrior they had faced before...That and they keep calling this entity as 'The Angel"

That particular statement had caused some of the organization's members to stir a bit. If this 'Angel' was indeed as powerful as the awakened beings claim it to be, then he will be a great asset to the organization.

"I think we all agree that we should gather more information about this 'Angel of Rabona' if we're to make any moves" One of the members said, gaining nods of agreement from the others. "Send an agent to Rabona to verify the existence of this...'Angel' and see if it is as powerful as the people claim it to be"

"No, I have a better idea" Rubel said, turning the attention of the members towards himself.

()

Sanguinius now stood on top of the highest tower of Rabona, keeping watch over the city with the vigilance of a hawk. Then, he felt it. The presence started out as a small blip, but soon turned into something else entirely. Sanguinius sighed, this creature that had dared to approach his city, wasn't exactly strong. Another waste of time, he thought.

'This creature seems to be fearless enough to dare march upon my city' Sanguinius thought, spreading his wings and soaring into the air without any effort. The weight of his armour and weapon were weightless to his wings. From down below, the masses started cheering for him, knowing that he was about to slay another demon. Sanguinius smiled at this, though it wasn't a very wide or cheerful smile, this always brought a feeling of warmth. The feeling that he was loved by the people whom he protected, it made them worth protecting. The Angel continued to fly towards the approaching awakened being as the crowds continued cheering for him.

Just within the forests outside Rabona, was an awakened being. This awakened being would be strong, for a Claymore's standards. Former number 9, Anna, crept through the forests. Trully, by the standards of the warriors of the organization or Claymores, she was quite strong. Having killed 10 warriors already. Now she found herself drawn to the city of Rabona for some unknown reason that she herself could not fathom. All she knew and felt was that she had to go there.

()

Sanguinius sneered in disgust upon seeing the grotesque creature below him. An unholy combination of a woman and a centipide. The torso was still relatively human, but that was where it ended. Below the torso was just the body of a centipide. Sanguinius began flapping his wings harder, propelling himself straight into the sky like a rocket.

One advantage Sanguinius had against these creatures was the fact that he could sense them, but they can't sense him. It made it very easy to destroy them, and this one wouldn't be any different. Maybe he could get some exercise with his hand-to-hand combat with this demon.

Sanguinuis stopped flapping his wings and folded them backwards, allowing himself to plunge back down. Directly below him was the demon, whom he intended to kill.

()

From far away, a Claymore was watching the battle as it was about to unfold. Rank 14, Andrea of the Supreme Sight. Unlike most of her peers who were skilled in Youki sensing, she was more skilled in using her 5 senses, particularly the eyes. When rumors of the 'Angel of Rabona' had started spreading, she was among the warriors who laughed and dismissed it as a civilian superstition. But now she had seen the angel, and she had to agree with the title of Angel. But she couldn't feel any Youki from the winged man, how could he hope to defeat such a powerful awakened being. He was only human, and humans can't defeat monsters.

She was harshly brought out of her musings when she heard a loud boom.

()

If Anna had listened to her isntincts to dodge, she might not have sustained such a heavy damage. Unfortunately, she failed to heed her own senses and thus, received a punch to the face. A punch from an armored fist that was coming down at her at 200 miles per hour. Plus her face was slammed to the ground as an after-effect of the punch from above. Her instincts had told her to dodge again, but try as she might, she wasn't fast enough as an armored foot stomped on her head.

Anna retaliated by unleashing hundreds of tendrils from her body, but was shocked when all her tendrils were caught by her assailant using only a single hand. She was promptly brought out of her shock by another stomp to the face.

Sanguinius then pulled her tendrils with such force that her massive body was lifted up into the air. The Angel then brought the tendrils down in a violent swing that caused Anna's body to slam against the ground with so much force that it made a giant hole on the ground. Anna was dazed for a few seconds, but quickly retaliated with another barrage of tendrils, which were caught be Sanguinius shortly after. But this time, he ripped the tendrils from her body, making the awakened being scream in pure agony.

Sanguinius jumped back when Anna tried to use a claw attack against him.

"You...I'll kill you and eat your guts!" She screamed, charging towards Sanguinius at speeds that would appear as a blur to even single digit warriors. But was promptly sent flying away by a fist to her face.

()

Andrea was literaly speechless as she observed the spectacle play out far away from her. This...'being', was capable of manhandling a former single-digit awakened being like it was nothing. He didn't even bother to unsheath his sword to fight it. His kicks and punches were more than enough to repell the beast.

As she watched, only one question ran through her confused mind. What was he?

His height, by itself, was already beyond human standards. This man stood at the height of 7 feet, easily towering over any human around him. Then there was his Angelic white wings. They weren't props, or anything like that. He had shown complete control and mastery over his wings.

So this left her with two possible answers: One, this man trully was an Angel, as all citizens of Rabona and its neighbouring cities claim he is, or two, he's an escaped experiment from the organization who somehow ended up in Rabona.

Both possible answers were highly unlikely. Neither one of them made any sense. So she decided to ignore both possibilities and continue watching the fight...if that's what you could call the shear spite of what was happening.

()

"Your persistence is admirable, but your strength fails to impress" Sanguinius mocked as he walked towards the downed and battered awakened being. The awakened being, Anna, was now bisected in half. Most of her lower body had been crushed and only her, human looking, upper body remained. She could barely move her body, and if she could, she would be running for her life right now. This man...no...this thing...was a monster.

"You...You're a real monster" She managed to blurt out despite her severely broken jaw. If she could, then she would have been smirking. "Only monsters can kill other monsters after all"

"Hmmm...You think of me as a monster?" Sangunius said, suddenly stopping and paused. He wasn't at all worried that this broken monster would try to kil him, it would've ben futile to do so. "Care to tell me why?"

"...Your wings already prove that you're not human..." Anna stated. "Your raw strength is far beyond any warrior I have fought before...and I sense that there's a dark energy that's dormant inside you. I cannot explain it in detail now that my body's broken...Perhaps you can enlighten me about this energy...I'm going to die soon anyway"

"In truth, I too have felt this energy of which you speak" Sanguinius said as he relaxed himself and sat on the ground beside the awakened being. This monster was in no condition to even raise a single finger and was obviously having problems with moving her jaw. A creature in such a sorry state couldn't attack anything. "It is different from the energy that you and your kind possess. I too cannot explain such a thing"

"It doesn't matter...I'm going to die soon anyway" Anna said with a slight chuckle. "Even with all that is happening here, I have never failed to realize that there is always something else out there. Something that not even the most powerful creature here can stand against...it-"

With that, Anna drew her last breath. Trully, her kind needed to be exterminated and she herself needed to be killed. But Sanguinius would be lying if he'd say that he did not enjoy their little conversation. What the monster said was true. There was a dormant energy that resided within him. Something that he, himself, could not even weild...yet. He would have to look into this later.

Sanguinius was about to fly away when he detected the presence of a warrior, one of those SIlver Eyes Witches. He paused for a few moments before flying away to Rabona. He had no real reason to approach the warrior. Even if he did, there was nothing to discuss.

()  
Andrea stiffened a bit when the winged man stopped and looked at her direction.

'Did he see me?' She asked herself. But then she relaxed when he flew away. 'Guess not'

As if on cue, a man in black suddenly appeared from the bushes.

"Mission report" He uttered.

"It seems that this Angel of Rabona is REAL, and is quite powerful" Andrea said. "He showed the ability to deal with an awakened being, which was a former number 9, and the strength to overpower it. Oh, and he has huge white wings which are capable of lifting him off the ground and allowing him to fly like a bird"

"Very well" The man said, and began walking away. He then stopped and tured to face Andrea. "You may return to your designated region now"

'The organization will be intruiged by this information' The man thought to himself, walking eastward. His dark chuckling could be heard as he disappeared into the trees.

()

The large majestic gates of Rabona opened when they saw their Angel and protector, Sanguinius approach the city. They were confused when they saw him. He looked to be deep in thought, and was on foot. Despite their apparent confusion, albeit it was very little, the guards decided to open the gates for the Angel. Again, much to their shock, Sanguinius didn't greet anyone as he normally did. Crowds started gathering around him, but he ignored them. Walking away, still deep in thought.

'What the monster said was a genuine revelation...I wish it had lived longer' Sanguinius mused as he entered the main cathedral of Rabona. He went straight to the Altar and pressed a button under the Chalice. Part of the wall beside him suddenly opened, revealing a passageway that led deeper into the church, where he resided.

()

Sanguinius' room wasn't exactly what you could call a room. T'was more like an Armoury with a bed in the middle of the all the weapons and armour. His special armour, crafted from the metal of the Silver Eyed Witches swords, hung on the wall, along with other armours. His blade, forged from the finest steel dipped in Demon Blood; making the blade virtually indestructible. His blade hung on the weapons wall, along with a spear, a mace, a shield and a battleaxe. All made from the same material as his blade.

It had been secretely discovered by the priests of Rabona that if a blade, which was still fresh from the forge, would be dipped in Yoma blood, it would result in a metal that was far stranger than any metal they had.

Sanguinius sat in the middle of his 'room'. Trying to uncover more about the sleeping energy within his body. Perhaps the answer he would find would also reveal more about his identity. Why he was sent to this world, and why was he so powerful? There are many questions within his mind. Questions that he knew would remain unanswered for a very long time.

'Would I have to spend the rest of my life killing these demons?' Sanguinius mentally asked himself. 'I do wish to protect the people of Rabona, but sometimes...just sometimes...I do wonder why I'm doing this in the first place...'

()

The door of his room opened, and an old priest walked inside. Sanguinius immediately recognized the man as Father Van. This was the priest who taught him about basic mathematics until the scholars replaced him. Sanguinius stopped his meditation and stood up, at his full height of 9 feet. The old priest had to raise his head in order to be face-to-face with the Angel.

"Calm yourself Sanguinius" The old man began as he lowered his head and started walking around the room. "I simply came here to check on the guardian of Rabona"

"T'is alright" Sanguinius answered, resuming his meditative stance. "I predict there wont be another attack for at least a week, maybe two"

"Then all is well?" Father Van asked, approaching Sanguinius from the side. "You seem troubled, child"

"In truth I am troubled" Sanguinius answered, Van seemed to be unsurprised by his answer. Sanguinius saw this and decided to continue. "Sometimes I do wonder about where I come from, and who I really am...just sometimes"

"Don't trouble yourself child" Van said, turning around and slowly making his way towards the door. "Answers will reveal themselves when the time is right"

"Of course" Sanguinius answered; still unmoving from his meditative stance. He heard the door slam shut, and relaxed himself just by a little bit. Deep in his gut, he could feel that something big was going to happen in the near future. "Only time will tell"

() Many Hundred Years Later

_"And so the darkness of hell descended upon the mortal realm, wild streaks of darkness and crimson bolted from the sky like lightning bolts from the heavens. A tear had formed on the clouds, like a rip on the fabric that was reality itself. From this rip, came forth the Angel-"_

"A very interesting verse don't you think?" Rubel (Don't be shocked that he's still alive cus it's all part of the story) commented, his face was upon a book with the title of 'Angelus Custos'. "An exquisite piece of literature from Rabona"

"What is my mission?" The warrior in front of him asked. Rubel grinned before continuing.

"It is a well-known fact that the Yoma stay away from the city of Rabona for some reason. The last recorded attack was 601 years ago" Rubel said, placing the book inside his coat pocket. "That's quite a long time, so we're sending you to find out why"

"Is that all?" The woman warrior asked, raising an eyebrow at the simplicity of her current mission. "Or is it true that the organization is trying to find this...Angel"

Rubel giggled ominously in response before answering:

"The Angel is just a myth" Rubel answered with a grin. "But whatever is causing all the Yoma to stay clear of Rabona must be very real"

"So that's just my mission?" The warrior asked.

"If possible, we would like you to retrieve whatever is causing the strange behaviour of the Yoma" Rubel said, walking away. "If not possible, then just make sure you return with useful information...Teresa of the faint smile"

"Yes sir" She said with a mock salute and her signature smile.

()  
It has almost been 500 years since the people of Rabona had seen their guardian, their protector, their Angel. Yet this did not destroy their faith in the Angel who protected them from the monsters. For 600 years, this city was untouched by the horrors that lie beyond the walls. For 600 years, no demon dared to approach the holiest of cities, lest they be torn to shreds by its protector.

No one, but the priests, actually know about where Sangunius is. The last time anyone had seen him was over 599 years ago. It was the time when he had arrived from a quest to kill a demon who was approaching the city.

Deep within the cathedral of Rabona, Sangunius slumbered, as he has for 598 years.

It had baffled the old priests when they entered Sanguinius' chamber only to find him unconscious and shivering on the floor. He never awakened from his slumber, not when the priests tried everything they could do to awake the protector. Yet they discovered that the Yoma have ceased to attack Rabona due to their fear of getting killed by the Angel who dwelled within the city.

Anyone who could see him would know that, as he slept, Sanguinius was greatly troubled. Rapid eye movements could be noticed. A sudden increase and decrease of heartrate.

()

_It was a realm of absolute discord. Everything was a chaos of colors and energy, twisting against each other in a wild cyclone of pure nether. There was nothing here but chaos and terror melding together to create a realm of unfathomable discord. Alone, Sanguinius stood in the center of it all. In a court of pure madness, he stood before 2 towering figures. One was blanketed by a sea of red flames and a mountain of skulls, while the other was ever changing. _

_In this realm, Sangunius knew that he was without power. That he was but a speck of dust beneath the fingernails of the entities who stood before him. Khorne, the god of blood and battle. Tzeentch, the god of change and magic._

_An infinite sea of demons lay beneath Sanguinius' feet. Screams and shouts echoed throughout the courtroom._

_"__**So do we have an accord?" **__A dark and ominous voice thundered, Tzeentch had spoken. "__**Keep your end of the bargain, and we shall keep ours**__"_

_"Agreed..."_

()


End file.
